Griffin
'Griffin '''is the headmistress of Cloud Tower, the magic school for witches in the dimension of Magix. Even though she is a witch, she is known for having fought on the side of good alongside Faragonda, Saladin and Hagen to save the magical universe from annihilation by the three Ancient Witches and their powerful ally Mandragora and wizard creation Baltor. Appearances Season One * Save the First Dance (debut appearance) * Secret Guardian * Witch Trap * Nightmare Monster (hologram) * The Army of Decay * Sparks of Hope * Mission to Cloud Tower * The Search for the Flame * Battle for Alfea * The Great Witch Invasion * Fire and Ice Season Two * Exchange Students * The Heart of Cloud Tower * Storming Shadowhaunt * The Ultimate Power Couple Season Three * Attack of the Zombie Witches * Missing in Action * Payback! * The Wizard's Challenge * The Witches' Crypt * The Spell of the Elements * Fire and Flame * The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (cameo) Season Four * Magical Adventure Season Six * The Legendarium * The Flying School (as a crow) * The Lost Library (as a crow) * The Secret Greenhouse * The Anthem (cameos) * Legendary Duel * Winx Forever Quotes Season One * "Well, well, we have guests. Let me treat them to the old Cloud Tower welcome." * "You asked for it, girls. You dared to break into Cloud Tower, but now I dare you to try and break out." * "You won't get away with this!!" * "Oh no!" * "No, not that!! You can't do this, Icy! The Army of Decay is too powerful! Once unleashed, it will completely destroy everything in its path!" * "I must combine my powers with Saladin and Faragonda. We stand for the three schools. Only then may we be able to get the Fire back." * "They're here." * "I made a big mistake letting those witches into Cloud Tower. I should have known those were fake transcripts but they fooled me." * "Perhaps the time has come for me to retire." Season Two * "They must go back to Alfea to replenish their Winx." Season Three * "It's like a mirror spell. It bounces your magic right back at you." * "I see you made progress. I remember when Faragonda got her Enchantix. All my best spells became useless against her." * "I'm still the headmistress here and the only thing you're going to get is detention!!" * "My punishment spell sent them to the detention dimension." * "There's something about Baltor that makes everyone want to give him payback." * "We're being battered by water from every direction!!" Magical Adventure * "Well, you're the one who insists on having this party every year. I always told you: Fairies and witches don't mix." Season Six * "Well, Selina, show us what you can do." * "Go on." * "Interesting. Show me how it works." * "You possess a rare ability, Selina. If what you are saying is true, it must be utter chaos now in Pixie Village." * "I need to see this for myself. ''Magic Eye. That's enough. This Legendarium is extremely powerful. You've proven your prowess, Selina, but you must put an end to this disruption now." * (as a crow) "Misfortune, Griffin. Cloud Tower ambush. Trix." * "I must see Faragonda." * "The Trix have taken over Cloud Tower. They're trying to take over all the schools in the magic dimension." * "Selina? She must be stopped." * "She is one of them. Selina is working for the Trix." Trivia *The Griffin is a legendary creature from Greek mythology depicted as having the body of a lion and the head, wings and front legs of an eagle. The griffin of Greek mythology was itself inspired by similar creatures from many other ancient mythologies, where they were thought to protect from evil, witchcraft and evil slander. In medieval folklore, its claws were said to have medicinal powers, and that its feathers the ability to give their sight back to the blind. *Griffin's appearance is slightly similar to that of the evil fairy Maleficent, from the Disney animated movie Sleeping Beauty. **Both Griffin and Maleficent have green skin. **Both Griffin and Maleficent wear long, dark-colored outfits with paler mauve and purple parts. **Maleficent's companion is a raven, and many cravens live in Cloud Tower, where Griffin is the Headmistress. **Both Griffin's and Maleficent's powers manifest in the form of green light. **Maleficent has a pair of horns on her head and Griffin's hair is shaped in a form which looks like a horn. *Griffin's appearance is also similar to that of the Wicked Witch of the West from 1939 movie adaptation of The Wizard of Oz. **Both Griffin and the Wicked Witch of the West have green skin. **Griffin's hairstyle also looks similar to the hat of the Wicked Witch of the West. **Both Griffin and the Wicked Witch of the West have a big pointy nose. **Both Griffin and the Wicked Witch of the West wear long dark dresses. **The Wicked Witch of the West commands an army of crows, and many Cravens live in Cloud Tower. *The young Griffin looks slightly similar to Darcy. *She is less antagonistic in the Nickelodeon dub. *In the 4Kids version, it was stated that Griffin and Faragonda had both dated Saladin. *In the 4Kids dub she elaborates on the reason for her defection from the ancestral witches (she wasn't willing to commit mass murder). *In the 4Kids version, it was stated that Faragonda and Griffin were in the same grade level when they attended Alfea and Cloud Tower respectively. **It is also mentioned that Ediltrude attended the Cloud Tower around the same time as Griffin. *In the specials, she did not expel the Trix like she did originally. *Many similarities can be observed between Headmistress Griffin and General Arcturus of Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu series. These include: *Both Headmistress Griffin and General Arcturus are Leaders of the Witches Anacondrai Tribe Serpentine and tribes Hypnobrai Tribe Fangpyre Tribe Venomari Tribe and Constrictai Tribe In Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu series Griffin Turner is Elemental Master of Speed One of the Current Elemental Masters Allies of the Ninja and Friend of Skylor Chen Elemental Master of Amber and Daughter of Master Chen and Past Elemental Master of Amber Karlof Elemental Master of Metal Paleman Elemental Master of Light Ash Elemental Master of Smoke Neuro Elemntal Master of Mind Gravis Elemental Master of Graivty Bolobo Elemental Master of Nature Jacob Pevsner Elemental Master of Sound Tox Elemental Master of Poison Shade Elemental Master of Shadow and Chamille Elemental Master of Form.